hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Children's anime and manga
Wikipedia:Template:Anime and manga :This article has been nominated twice, but the newer AFD does not reflect this Children's manga (子供向け漫画 - Kodomomuke manga) and children's anime (子供向けアニメ - kodomomuke anime), are Japanese terms which literally mean "manga (or "anime", respectively) directed towards children". Children's manga are also known by the word "Kodomo", or "child". It refers to a genre of Japanese comics (manga) and cartoons (anime) that are aimed at a younger audience. However, for many non-Japanese fans of these media, the name is cut to simply 'Kodomo. While 'children' of course can encompass a range of ages, the term is most often used to distinguish anime aimed at younger children; consequently, Shonen manga and the like, which are aimed at children 10 and up, are less true examples of this genre. These works are noted for stories that are often very moralistic, teaching children how to behave as good and considerate people and helping them to stay on the right path in life. The episodes are generally stand alone and non-episodic in order to appeal to a child. Kodomo is noted for its lack of fanservice and other themes and devices which are more appropriate for other audiences; the stories also feature more child friendly and kids only themes and concepts. The stories told in the episodes are usually (and covertly) very moralistic and teach children how to behave as a good and considerate person. The episodes are also standalone and non-episodic, which may be thought by some kodomo creators to appeal to a child's short attention span, but Pokemon, which is aimed at a younger audience than most Kodomo, is episodic Many Kodomo animes evolve over the years into different anime genres, with a result on the series similar to the effect of channel drift on programming. An example of this is Pokemon, a show that started out as Kodomo, but has changed over the years; though it is still classified as Kodomo, it has many Shonen elements. Another example is Ojamajo Doremi orignally intended to be a Kodomo anime when being written was later changed to Shojo. Generally the show's main character, depending on which gender they are, is usually the target audience the show changes to. These animes' casts are significantly often, children between the ages of 8-15 working together in a team Examples and closely related genres * Shōjo manga with an older target audience, such as Wikipedia:Kodomo no Omocha; a story about a 11-year old child-star actress and her life * Shonen titles, such as Wikipedia:Bomberman Jetters, Wikipedia:Sonic X, Wikipedia:One Piece, Wikipedia:Dinosaur King, Wikipedia:Keroro Gunso, Bayblade, Stitch! and Wikipedia:Dr. Slump * Magical girl series such as Wikipedia:Ojamajo Doremi, Wikipedia:Pretty Cure, and Wikipedia:Onegai My Melody * Doraemon by Wikipedia:Fujiko F. Fujio, a story about a boy and his cat-like robot from the future that has come to keep the boy out of trouble * Wikipedia:Astro Boy. A story about a robot boy, and his adventures. * Wikipedia:Pokemon. A story about a boy named Ash, his path to becoming a Pokémon Master, and his Pokemon adventure with Pikachu and his friends * Wikipedia:Chibi Maruko-chan * Wikipedia:Soreike! Anpanman. A story about a hero whose head is made of bread and his food themed friends * Wikipedia:Hamtaro. A story about a group of hamsters and their owners * Wikipedia:Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh * Wikipedia:Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger * Wikipedia:Nekketsu Saikyo Go-Saurer * Wikipedia:Crayon Shin-chan * Wikipedia:Kodomo no Jikan * ''Wikipedia:Digimon * Wikipedia:Sgt. Frog *''Wikipedia:Soreike! Anpanman'' - about a hero whose head is made of Wikipedia:anpan and his food themed friends. * Wikipedia:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Wikipedia:Animal Yokochō - about a preschooler who discovers a door to another world in her floor, and the three stuffed-animal-like creatures who frequently visit her through the door * Wikipedia:Doubutsu no Mori Hohinda Mura da Yori - Comic based on Wikipedia:Animal Crossing series See also * Wikipedia:Shōnen manga: Manga intended for young boys * Wikipedia:Shōjo manga: Manga intended for young girls * Wikipedia:Seinen manga: Manga intended for mature men * Wikipedia:Josei manga: Manga intended for mature women * Myungrang manhwa: Korean manga intended for children ast:Kodomo manga ca:Kodomo cs:Kodomo de:Kodomo es:Kodomo fr:Kodomo ko:아동 만화 it:Kodomo he:קודומו jv:Manga kodomo hu:Kodomo ms:Kodomo nl:Kodomo ja:子供向けアニメ pl:Kodomo-muke-manga pt:Kodomo ro:Kodomo ru:Кодомо sk:Kodomo fi:Lasten anime ja manga sv:Kodomo tl:Manga na Kodomo th:การ์ตูนญี่ปุ่นสำหรับเด็กและเยาวชน uk:Кодомо vi:Kodomo Category:Anime and manga terminology Category:Children's manga Category:Entertainment lists Category:Anime Category:Manga